karaoke night
by Kakashi316
Summary: Brainy has been going to karaoke night in secret for a month in an effort to impress kara who he knows like to go out for karaoke. He ends up making an impression ahead of schedule. Summary sucks, but its essentially karadox fluff at its best


Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: I don't own supergirl or its characters

Summary: Brainy has been going to karaoke night in secret for a month in an effort to impress kara who he knows like to go out for karaoke. He ends up making an impression ahead of schedule. Summary sucks, but its essentially karadox fluff at its best

It was Brainiac 5's day off from the DEO and he went to karaoke night at his favorite spot. He knew that kara and her friends like to go to karaoke night at the alien bar that they normally frequent. She had been trying to get him to go ever since he started with the DEO and hes been making excuses since then.

Its not that he didn't enjoy spending time with kara, he didn't want to make a fool in front of her. Even before the legion made it back to her time, hes had what he learned from pop-culture something called a "fan-boy" crush. As hes gotten to know her, hes found out what a truly spectacular woman and superhero she really is. Ever since the children of liberty had poisoned the atmosphere with kryptonite _,_ he realized that crush hes had has developed into more real feelings that he was still trying to figure out

Even for a 12th level intellect Coluan from the 31st century, women still were hard to figure out.

He decided to wanted to impress her in a way that didn't involve his intellect or his skills from the legion. So hes been going to this bar for the past four weeks in order to improve his karaoke skills. It was rocky at first, but he managed to improve as time went on. He began to enjoy it more and found it to be good stress relief. He also learned a new term from the people at the bar "regular".

"And now with our first song of the night, singing Bon jovi's wanted dead or alive please welcome a karaoke regular BARNEY." Brainy was snapped out of his thoughts by the djs announcement and went to the stage. He took the mic and after making a small bow to the crowd began singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had finished with his usual applause from the crowd and went back to his drink. He began flipping through the song book for his next piece. He was deciding between under pressure and radioactive when he heard a familiar voice.

"Nicely done barney."

He almost choked on the beer as he turned around to see kara staring at him. Brainy panicked as he tried to come up with something to say. _How much of that did she hear?_

"Kara, Hi! What are you doing here?" He mentally kicked himself, _one of the smartest people in the 31_ _st_ _century and this is the best I can come up with?"_

Kara looked bemused, "I could say the same thing, "BARNEY". Ive been trying to get you to come with us to karaoke night for MONTHS and I find you here…..singing with an amazing voice." She playfully hits him in the arm, "Whats the deal?"

Brainy tried to come up with an excuse. "Would you believe that they have these nachos…."

"No"

"I thought not." Brainy sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "The truth is…..i was coming here to practice so I can wow you.". A slightly stunned look passed over karas face as he continued. "It was my original plan to come with you the next time you guys went to karaoke and when I went up I wanted to shock you with my performance so I can impress you." He studied her face to figure out what her response. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Unable to process anything to say, kara spoke.

"Brainy, this is really sweet, but you didn't need to do all of this to impress me. You're an amazing superhero, a great agent and a really great guy. I was already wowed." Brainy couldn't recall another time he was this happy. "Thank you Kara. By the way, how did you know I was coming here?"

A smile of passed over the kryptonians face. "Last week I was flying over and heard your voice singing "we will rock you" with my superhearing. When I x-rayed the place and confirmed it was you I stayed and watched the rest of the night. I was definitely impressed."

Brainy smiled, "thank you kara."

"and very turned on."

With brainy unabl to say anything after that, kara smirked and dragged him back to the bar. "Come on, you owe me a drink and a song we can duet to, not negotiable legionnaire".

As they walked to the bar, brainy smiled and thought, _long live the legion._

Authors note: Shameless karadox shipper who hopes theyre going to make this a thing on the show. Besides, who wouldn't want a girl like kara. IF you like, leave a review.


End file.
